


I Found Out She's an Angel

by bluehat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehat/pseuds/bluehat
Summary: After confessing to Jester that she’s madly in love with her classmate, Beau really should have expected her roommate to recruit both of their crushes (and everyone else she ran into on the way) into a little bit of lighthearted late-night breaking and entering.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I Found Out She's an Angel

“Jester,” Beau said, dropping all of her books onto her dorm room’s bed in a dramatic collapse. “I think I’m in love.”

“Oh?” Jester spun around, her face already splitting into a too-wide grin. “Who is it this time?” Her roommate immediately set down her laptop, pulling off the pink cat-ear headphones that she adored so much to hear all the juicy details.

“No, no, no,” Beau said, waving her hand in front of Jester’s painfully bright smile. “This isn’t like the other times. This is… this is _more._ ”

“Uh huh,” Jester said, nodding very seriously, but Beau frowned at the mischievous light in her eyes. “So, when you came to me telling me that Keg was the only woman you’d ever love, that was…?”

“I was drunk,” Beau grumbled.

“…Or Reani? Or Tori? Or… oh my gosh, what was her name?”

“Listen, Jess,” Beau said. “This is for real.” Her face flushed just at the thought of the beautiful woman she’d seen less than an hour earlier. She’d arrived just in time for the start of her history class, but she slowed down just as she entered the door. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think she’d actually _tried_ to be on time.

As she’d slouched her way into her seat at the back of the room, she’d seen a woman in the middle of the class. The ugly fluorescent lights that washed everyone else out didn’t seem to touch her, or maybe it was just that she was so pale to start with that it was hard to tell. Her hair was such pale blonde that it looked white, with the remnants of dark dye beginning to wash itself out of her roots. There were intricate braids interwoven throughout the tangles, and when the woman glanced towards the door, Beau caught a glimpse of heavy, dark eyeshadow and lipstick, and a set of powerful cheekbones.

Needless to say, Beau had a hard time paying attention for the rest of the class. History was one of her favorite subjects, not that she’d admit it, but her new favorite subject was whatever this girl’s major was.

The girl had taken studious notes for most of the class, and Beau watched the way her hair grazed over the page when her brow furrowed in concentration, and had definitely _not_ drooled slightly on her own notes.

When the professor finally dismissed them, Beau had to shake herself out of her reverie. Then, the girl stood and Beau realized exactly how tall she was, and the daydreams came flooding back.

“Did you ask her name?” Jester broke in.

“She rushed right out when the class ended,” Beau said. “I’ll have to wait till next week.”

“That’s _boring_ ,” Jester said. “Why don’t we try to find her?”

“And _that’s_ what a stalker would say,” Beau said. “I’m not about to ruin my chances with a girl like that before I even meet her.”

“Wait, you said she’s like six feet, blonde, pretty ripped, right? Kinda goth?” Jester said, face lighting up.

“I don’t like that look on your face,” Beau said, narrowing her eyes.

“Don’t you realize who she is?” Jester said.

“…No?” Beau said. “Do we know her? I’ve certainly never met her before.”

 _“She’s Molly’s roommate!”_ Jester exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her bed even as the aged springs creaked under her. Her overly fluffy blanket flapped around her as she bounced, making her look like a shedding golden retriever.

“Molly has a roommate?” Beau said.

“This is why you _listen_ when people talk, Beau,” Jester said, rolling her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

“I listen when people talk,” Beau said. “I just don’t listen when _Molly_ talks.”

“I remember him saying his roommate is really cool and tall and goth!” Jester said. “They’ve been friends for ages but we never met her because she’s pretty shy or something.”

“You really think it’s her?” Beau said, something jumping in her heart. “I mean… it’s fine. I’ll see her again next week anyway.”

“But why wait a whole _week_ for _true love_ , Beau?” Jester said, clasping her hands and swooning dramatically.

“Well, I’m not just going to walk over to Molly’s room and demand to meet his shy roommate,” Beau said. “How have we even managed to go a whole semester on the same floor without seeing her?”

“I dunno, Veth told me she spent a whole year only leaving her room after two AM,” Jester said with a shrug. “It’s kinda easy to miss people. Especially if she’s sexy and _secretive_.” She said the last word with a mysterious flourish, and Beau rolled her eyes.

“My point still stands,” Beau said, sighing. She leaned back onto her bed, kicking off her sandals.

Instead of going back to her work, Jester sprang up from her bed. Her smile was threateningly huge, like a shark’s before it goes in for the kill. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I have a plan.”

“How is that supposed to make me not worry?” Beau said, propping herself up on her elbows. “Hey—Jess!”

Before she could say anything else, Jester had opened their door into the dingy hallway. “At least put on real shoes!” Beau called out after her, but Jester paused for only a moment to flip Beau off in her unicorn slippers before shutting the door behind her.

Beau slapped a hand over her face in exhaustion, exhaling through her fingers. She knew she could trust Jester not to embarrass her _too_ badly, but she wasn’t sure she wanted her first impression with a woman like this to be through her pajama-clad roommate.

Jester didn’t return for some time, and the sun slowly set over the city skyline barely visible out of their grimy window. Beau was set up at her desk, hammering away at her paperwork for her new physical therapy internship. She’d gotten into college on a gymnastics scholarship, but over the years she’d realized that she actually liked the educational environment. Curling up with a dense academic book in the college library, surrounded by people who had yet to learn that crackers and carrots weren’t good quiet snacks, was still leagues better than trying to learn in the cold minimalism of her parents’ house.

Her roommate had helped, of course. When Beau had walked into her dorm room for the first time and seen that Jester had already covered half of her space with a mural she had painted (against the rules, of course), she’d been sure she wouldn’t get along with the smiling girl. And yet, although Jester was the exact opposite of Beau in a lot of ways—open with people, naïve, easy to love—the two of them clicked. Now she felt like she’d miss the constant smell of paint and half-finished easels that covered their room once she graduated.

With Jester came her friends, and Jester being Jester, there were a lot of them. Beau still had no idea how she’d befriended the notoriously reclusive Caleb and his inseparable best friend Veth, but she suspected the way Jester baked cupcakes like a fiend in the floor kitchen might have something to do with it.

Knowing Veth, she’d probably tried to swipe a few cupcakes for Caleb and somehow ended up with a friend in the process. Beau suspected Veth was behind a lot of the floor’s food thefts, especially Caleb with his triple-major-work-ethic rarely remembered to feed himself. She’d become quite accustomed to the process of slipping snacks next to him while he worked and watching him absentmindedly eat them when they studied together.

There was Molly, who anyone would think Beau hated from the way she treated him. She knew that the two of them knew there was an understanding between them, however. They got a kick out of insulting each other, especially when they still knew she’d show up to all his stupid dance shows and he’d sneak some whiskey into the dorm for her when she had a thesis meeting coming up.

Jester had even befriended their two RAs, although Beau was pretty sure it wasn’t just friendship she wanted out of Fjord. He’d come off as strict at first, but once they made him hang out with them enough, he’d dropped the stupid formal act and become just as much of an idiot as the rest of them. From the way he blushed whenever Jester teased him and let her get away with flagrant rule violations, Beau was pretty sure the two of them were on the verge of a relationship status update.

Caduceus, on the other hand, wouldn’t notice a rule violation if it hit him in the face. He’d walked in on her chugging a beer in the lounge once, and instead of the lecture on what “dry campus” means that she’d gotten from Fjord (more than once), he simply chuckled mysteriously and walked away. She wasn’t even sure he knew that there _were_ rules _._ He was great at making tea and conversation, but no one on the floor was even sure what his major was—or honestly, if he was even still a student. Beau had asked him how many years he’d been in school once, and he’d waved her off with a “Oh, you know.”

“He told me that he got into a PhD program, with a _full ride_ ,” Fjord had whispered to her late one night at a party, “and then he denied it because there was a _cool class_ next semester.”

The door of their room slammed open, breaking Beau out of her thoughts, and Jester stood there panting and grinning just as wide as she had been when she’d left. “Step one: success,” she said.

“…Do I want to know?” Beau asked.

Jester quirked her brow.

“I mean, okay, yeah I do. What’s the plan?” Beau said, putting down her laptop.

“You know how this building has a roof?” Jester asked.

“Most buildings do, yeah.”

“But you know how this building has a roof _deck_ but we’re not _allowed_ onto it?”

“It does?” Beau said.

“Beauuu,” Jester complained. “C’mon, get dressed.”

“We doing some B&E?” Beau asked.

“What could be more romantic?” Jester said, winking at Beau.

“Who’s coming?” Beau asked, standing up and staring at her closet. If mystery-girl really was going to be there, she needed something slightly nicer than her usual basketball shorts.

“Well, I went to go just invite Molly and his roommate, but I ran into some people on the way and we got talking,” Jester said, seizing a slightly rumpled pink dress and smoothing it out.

Beau laughed. “So, everyone?”

Jester giggled. “Basically. Caleb didn’t want to ‘cause he has to study, but I persuaded him that the astronomy would be good for his thesis or whatever.”

Beau frowned in confusion. “He’s working on his English Lit thesis, isn’t he?”

Jester shrugged. “I’m persuasive, what can I say?”

Although she privately thought Veth demanding he take more breaks might have something to do with it, Beau smiled. Even if Molly’s roommate wasn’t who they thought she was, having a night to hang out with everyone else would be fun. Except. Wait.

“Did you tell Fjord and Caduceus what we’re gonna do?”

Jester paused. “…Yes? Is that bad?”

“Jester, they’re the _RAs._ It is literally their job to stop us breaking and entering in the building they work for.”

Jester shrugged. “I dunno, I asked Fjord and he just got really quiet so I think he’s okay with it.”

Beau pictured Jester asking Fjord to come stargazing with her, and smirked to herself. “Yeah, okay.”

She pulled out a flannel and held it up to herself in the mirror. “How gay does this make me look?”

Jester considered. “Hmm, it’s nice, but it’s kinda cold tonight.”

Beau scoffed. “Cold is for the weak. I’ll be fine.” She pulled on the shirt, rolling up the sleeves, and shrugged on a pair of jeans and boots. Cool. Casual. No big deal.

“How do I look?” Jester said, spinning. She wore the pink dress she’d set out, under a puffy jacket and a pair of earmuffs.

Beau smiled. “You know you look cute.”

Jester grinned. “But I still like to hear it!”

Beau shoved her phone and keys into her pockets and backed out into the hallway. Most of their group was already out there, Fjord sweating slightly as he watched their numbers grow. “We really can’t get caught, okay?” he said.

Beau cracked her knuckles. “You do _not_ want to know how much experience I have with this.”

Fjord sighed. “No, I really don’t.”

Caduceus smiled pleasantly. “Hello, everyone.” He was carrying a thermos which Beau presumed was full of his favorite tea, which she was sure they’d all appreciate once they got up on the cold roof.

“I can only stay out for a half hour, okay,” Caleb murmured. “My thesis is still not ready.”

Veth scoffed. “You’ve written _two hundred pages_ , Caleb.”

“ _Ja_ , so?” Caleb said. “This is only the first few sections.”

Beau internally pitied his advisors.

Molly was wearing an entirely weather-inappropriate wispy shrug that looked like he’d probably dyed it himself. She flipped him off, and he flipped her off right back.

“Who are we waiting on?” Fjord said.

“Jester persuaded Yasha to come with,” Molly said.

Just as he said that, the woman— _Yasha_ , Beau’s brain now supplied—stepped out of their room.

If she could have watched it in slow-motion, Beau would have. Yasha walked out with a slightly anxious gait, but her intimidating figure instantly made her seem confident in a way that her posture did not. She was even taller than Beau had initially realized, standing next to Molly. She was wearing the same clothes from class, with only the addition of a black bomber jacket over her all-dark attire.

As the woman’s eyes flickered anxiously over all of them, Beau realized with a flush of color to her cheeks that Yasha’s eyes were two different colors.

Coming back into herself with a sharp elbow in the side from Jester, Beau snapped her mouth shut. “H-hey,” she said, aiming for casual although her voice cracked in the middle. “I think we’re in class together.”

Yasha nodded. “…History?” she said very quietly. Her voice was deep and husky, and hearing it did things to Beau that she wouldn’t discuss in polite company.

“Oh—uh, yeah,” Beau said. “I didn’t think you’d seen me—I mean, I didn’t get a chance to say—uh—well, it’s good to meet you for real.” She felt the eyes of the rest of the group on her, and shot Molly a glare as she saw his smile begin to grow, eyes flickering between the two of them.

“Let’s go!” Jester said, seizing Fjord by the arm. Beau wondered if Jester saw the way he flushed at the touch, or if that’s what she’d been aiming for.

The eight of them walked up the stairwell, heading towards the top floor. They were in the middle of the building, but as they climbed Beau felt her excitement growing. She’d been planning to say hi during their next class, but maybe with the atmosphere under the stars…

“So, uh, what’s your major?” she said, slowing her pace slightly so she could walk next to Yasha.

“I’m in early education,” Yasha said. Her voice was still so quiet that Beau had to strain to hear her in the echoing stairwell.

“Oh, really?” It wasn’t the first thing that she would have expected from the intimidating figure before her, but with the soft expression on Yasha’s face, she suddenly had the image of the tall woman surrounded by a bunch of tiny kids clinging to her legs. Beau had never really loved kids, but she couldn’t deny the way her heart softened slightly at the thought.

“Yeah,” Yasha said. “I… like it.”

“Oh, yeah, cool,” Beau said, desperately wishing she could think of something to say. She kept getting distracted by the way Yasha’s eyes were flashing in the dim lights.

“And you?” Yasha asked.

“Me…?” Beau said, confused.

“Your major…?” Yasha prompted.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Beau said, laughing nervously. She wished she could put her head in her hands and then crawl into a hole and never come out. Usually Beau was pretty confident in her flirtatiousness, but for some reason it was harder to be confident around Yasha. “I’m, uh, pre-physical therapy.”

Yasha gave her a small smile. “That must be interesting,” she said.

“Um, yeah, it is,” Beau said. “I used to do gymnastics, but… y’know. Needed a long-term plan.”

“Gymnastics…” Yasha seemed to be considering something. “Did you do any other sports?”

“Yeah, I did a little bit of everything,” Beau said with a small laugh. “My dad kinda made me, but I mostly liked ‘em. I even did a few years of Taekwondo.”

Yasha’s eyes widened a little bit, and there was a trace of excitement on her face when she looked back at Beau. “Maybe we could spar sometime,” she said.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be cool,” Beau said breathlessly. “Anytime. I’m out of practice, but…” She hoped it didn’t show on her face exactly how much she liked that prospect.

“That’s okay,” Yasha said quietly. “I can—I can help remind you.”

“Sure,” Beau said, suddenly feeling very winded, which had never happened before on these stairs.

“Stop flirting, everyone,” Molly declared from the front of the group. “We’ve reached our destination.”

He gestured elegantly to the door in front of them, which read “ROOF” in partially faded lettering. A lock and chain were attached to the handle, and a sign made of loose-leaf read in thick sharpie “DO NOT ENTER.”

“Lemme at it,” Veth said, grinning in anticipation.

“All yours,” Beau said, moving so Veth could reach the door. She thought she heard Fjord whimper slightly under his breath as Veth whipped out a bobby pin and began twisting it into the lock.

Before she could even open her mouth to mock him, there was a click and Veth leaned back from the door, open lock in hand. “They really don’t try very hard, huh,” Veth said with a grin. “It’s almost like they want us to go up there.”

The door creaked open with the sound of a piece of metal that hasn’t been moved in a long time, and the eight of them scurried through. The cold air hit Beau like a sudden wall, and she breathed it in, stretching her arms above her head to feel the wind.

They walked up into the roof’s small deck, with a few old benches attached to the concrete and a low wall surrounding the edge.

Jester raced right up to the edge, ignoring Fjord’s attempt to stop her, and breathed in deeply. “Wooo!” she yelled. “We’re so high up!”

“We are this high up all the time,” Caleb said, but he too looked pleased by the view surrounding them.

“Please be quiet,” Fjord hissed under his breath.

“No one’s even here,” Beau said. “It’s the first day of the new semester. They’re all out getting drunk if they know what’s good for them.”

Fjord sighed. “Yeah, true enough. Might as well take a few minutes of respite before I spend the rest of the night holding back freshmen’s hair over the toilets.”

Beau clapped him on the back. “That’s the spirit.”

Yasha had wandered over to the edge, staring straight up at the sky. With the light of the city around them, you usually couldn’t see many stars. But tonight, the sky was clear, and as far as Beau could see stars were twinkling.

“It’s beautiful,” Yasha said.

“Yeah,” Beau said, and if her eyes drifted down to Yasha’s face, that was her business.

Before she could look away, Yasha met her eyes. Involuntarily, Beau shivered.

“Are you cold?” Yasha said.

“Only a little,” Beau said, but she could feel herself continue to shiver. Jester might have been right about the cold, but she’d never admit it.

“Here,” Yasha said, and before Beau knew it she was shrugging off her jacket and handing it over.

“…Won’t you be cold?” Beau asked, taking it hesitantly.

“No,” Yasha said. “I’m used to the cold. I grew up in it.”

Beau nodded and put on the jacket, feeling the warmth instantly envelop her. “Thanks,” she said, smiling. Yasha nodded, but her eyes were caught up again by the stars.

“Come here, the view should be better,” Beau said, and surprising herself with her boldness she took Yasha’s hand and led her to the opposite side of the roof, where the mostly-empty building on the other side blocked out some of the city’s ambient light. She was right: without lights in their eyes, even more stars revealed themselves.

The two of them stood together, and Yasha didn’t pull her hand away from Beau. They stared up, and a part of Beau missed when she had lived outside of the city, when they saw views like this every night. Still, she thought, looking at the beautiful woman whose hand she was holding, there were views she couldn’t have seen anywhere else.

“Thank you, Beau,” Yasha said. “This view is wonderful.”

“No problem,” Beau said. “Hey, um—do you maybe want to go get dinner sometime?”

“Like… a date?” Yasha said, cocking her head to the side as if the concept were unfamiliar to her.

“Uh, yeah, if you’d like that,” Beau said.

“I would like that very much,” Yasha said, turning her head towards Beau. Beau felt like she was floating in Yasha’s gaze, especially when a small, genuine smile crept onto the other woman’s face.

“Oh—um—cool,” Beau said. “Thank you.”

Yasha’s smile deepened. “I… I wanted to talk to you in class, but you seemed distracted.”

Beau flushed. “Oh—did I? That’s funny. Um. I didn’t think you’d seen me.” She was distracted by the way that Yasha had gently run her thumb over Beau’s hand.

Yasha leaned forward and took Beau’s other hand, so they were standing with both hands clasped together. “I saw you,” Yasha said quietly, but they were so close together now that Beau could see her faint breaths in the cold air.

“Can I kiss you?” Beau said, even more quietly.

In answer, Yasha leaned down, closing the gap between them. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like what Beau would have expected when she first saw Yasha but everything she would have expected after talking to her.

She felt Yasha’s arms wind around her waist and pull her closer, and she gratefully pressed herself against Yasha’s warmth in the cold night air.

“Hell _yeah_ Yasha! Get some!” Molly shouted.

The two broke away, Beau’s mild irritation soothed by Yasha laughing, the first real laugh she’d seen on the other woman’s face. Across the roof, she spotted Jester and Fjord cuddled together on one of the benches while the others wandered around the edges of the roof.

Beau turned to Yasha, about to pick up where they’d left off, when she heard Veth’s shrill voice. “Someone’s coming!” Veth screamed.

“Shit!” Fjord said, breaking away from Jester. “Other stairwell! Go, go, go!”

They all ran full pelt towards the second stairwell, and Beau was about to realize that they didn’t have time for Veth to pick the lock when Yasha rammed her full body against it. The door crumpled against her like it was cardboard, and Yasha seized Beau’s hand and pulled her into the stairwell.

The group of them raced back to their floor, wheezing by the time they finally burst out of the doors into their hall.

“Back to your rooms!” Fjord called. “Come on, Cad!”

“Is something wrong?” Caduceus asked.

Fjord didn’t answer and just pushed the much taller man towards their room.

Beau and Jester raced back towards their room, but she was still holding Yasha’s hand. She turned back before they broke away, and the two of them stood together for a moment.

“Tomorrow night?” Beau asked, out of breath from their frantic run.

“Perfect,” Yasha said.

Beau squeezed their hands together, and then the two ran into their separate rooms. When Jester slammed their door shut and locked it, Beau collapsed onto her bed.

Jester jumped onto her bed, squeezing her pillow like a stuffed animal in excitement. “Oh, Beau! Fjord kissed me!”

“And Yasha kissed me,” Beau said, still feeling the warmth of Yasha’s lips on hers. She sighed in contentment, leaning back against her own pillows.

“And what have we learned?” Jester asked.

“My taste in women is impeccable?” Beau asked.

“Well, okay, sure, but also, my plans are genius and always work!”

“Tell that to the time you almost got _arrested_ for vandalism when you painted the side of that church.”

“Yeah, okay, but the colors were boring.”

Jester also collapsed back into her bed, and Beau flipped off the huge built-in light in the room so it could be lit only by their warm bedside lamps. With the light off, she could just barely see the stars out of her window.

“Okay, your plans are genius,” Beau said quietly.

“I know,” Jester said smugly, staring out the window as well. With a small, satisfied sigh, Beau reached over and flicked off her lamp. Jester did the same, and the two of them looked out at the few visible stars, thinking about a few moments under the winter sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a Day and then i needed to write something fluffy :D thank you to comfortcharacters for the endless encouragement!!


End file.
